Lonely People
by Hotaru
Summary: A fic I wrote for someone on one of the ML's I'm on, one of my fav. pairings that isn't seen very often!


Lonely People

By: Hotaru

This is for you Mindi! 

The song 'Lonely People' is owned by America…or the Beatles. I'm pretty sure it's America 'cause the Beatles' version is 'Eleanor Rigby'—actually, the song was inspired by a line in 'Eleanor Rigby' so there you have it~ it's not mine and neither is Gundam!!

//lyrics//

/thoughts/

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

/Tonight is the night./ Hilde took one last look in the mirror before heading out the door. She was finally meeting Duo for a 'date'. Although it was only dinner and maybe a movie or a walk in the park but to Hilde—it was a date. She walked nervously to the park centre where she'd meet Duo at exactly eight o'clock. She knew, however, Duo would be late. He always was. When she arrived, she sat on a bench and glanced at the large clock in the center. /Five to eight. Please Duo, for once in your life be on time!/ She folded her hands and watched the people pass by. 

Joggers jogging, people walking their dogs, people shopping, but there was no chestnut braid flopping around in the air. Hilde looked at the clock. /Eight fifteen. Come on Duo…/ Hilde glanced at what day the clock said it was. /It is today…and the clock is right. Don't do this to me Duo./ Tears peeked out of the corners of Hilde's eyes as she continued to wait.

//This is for all the lonely people

thinking that life has passed them by.

Don't give up until you drink from the silver cup

And ride that highway in the sky.//

Heero Yuy listened as the leaves crunched beneath his feet as he walked home. He always walked through the park after work. It wasn't as crowded as the streets and was more pleasant to look at. He saw a familiar form sitting sadly on a bench in the park centre. He walked over and smiled. "Hey Hilde. What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting next to his friend. "Oh, hi Heero." Hilde replied sadly. "Duo and I were supposed to go out tonight but he's late." Heero glanced at the clock and asked, "How late?" Hilde folded her hands again and said, "He was supposed to meet me here at eight." 

Heero winced. It was already eight thirty. "He could be stuck in traffic or something." Hilde said, trying to make herself feel better. Heero didn't want to hurt Hilde's feelings but he didn't want to lie to her either. "He walks home Hilde. I saw him today and he didn't mention anything." He said finally. Hilde sobbed, but regained her composure. "O-Oh…" she whispered. Heero stood up and said, "I have to be getting home now. Don't wait for him too long." Hilde watched as he walked away slowly, then ran after him.

//This is for all the single people

Thinking that life has left them bdy

Don't give up until you drink from the silver cup

You never know until you try.// 

"W-Would you mind if I stayed at your place tonight. I don't want to go home now…it's a long walk and—" She began before Heero chuckled softly. "Of course you can stay. I wouldn't mind the company." Hilde smiled and sighed. /I can always rely on Heero. But never Duo—that jerk. I can't believe he stood me up. But that's the past. I don't care about him anymore…or do I? Gaaggh! This is so frustrating! Heero's a great guy and all and I wouldn't mind dating him but…Relena…what about his feelings for her? And hers for him?/ "Are you okay?" Heero asked, as he opened his front door. Hilde nodded and blinked back the tears. "Liar." Heero said teasingly. He put his hands on Hilde's arms and looked her in the eye.

//Well, I'm on my way

Yes, I'm back to stay,

Well I'm on my way back home (hit it)//

"Duo's…a dumb ass. He's unreliable and can't be trusted with anything important. I don't think he stood you up on purpose. He probably made plans and forget to tell you. But he shouldn't have done that and I can see it's breaking your heart." Hilde pulled Heero into her arms and cried. "I just thought if he took one thing seriously in his entire life, it'd be this…it'd be me. I-I thought I was important to him…" Heero rubbed Hilde's back and sighed. "Okay. Don't cry. He isn't worth crying over. Come—you're going to take a shower and relax, and here's some clothes you can wear so you don't have to sleep in that dress. Go on." Heero pushed Hilde into the bathroom with an old tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

Once he heard the water turn on, he ran to the kitchen and put some popcorn in the microwave. /Should I call him? Should I kick his ass for hurting her? All my senses tell me yes but I'll let Hilde take care of it./ He grabbed some blankets from his room and a few pillows and set up two beds in the living room. A short while later the popcorn was in a bowl and Hilde was out of the shower. "Feel better?" Heero asked as Hilde slowly crumpled onto the couch. "Yes. It's amazing how hot water can calm me down." She replied. Heero noted how cute Hilde looked with her hair slightly damp and unruly [much like his own]. He smiled slightly. "So…how've you been Heero? How's work, how's life?" Hilde asked, turning to him. "I'm okay. Work is fine—we did a big drug bust a while ago [1]."

Hilde grabbed the bowl of popcorn and grinned. "Really? Was it dangerous?" she asked, tossing popcorn kernel after popcorn kernel into her mouth. "Eh..sort of. There was an 'exchanging of gun fire' and a couple casualties. Some of the druggies were shot." Heero replied, crossing his legs indian style. "Ooh. Sounds fun—for you at least. Can I ask you a personal question Heero?" Hilde asked. Heero nodded. "Do you love anyone?" Heero was taken back slightly. "…yes." Hilde smiled and continued. "Do they love you?" Heero shrugged. "I haven't asked or told her yet." He replied. Hilde leaned forward and said, "How will they ever know if you never tell them?" Heero mimicked her and said, "I don't know how she'd react."

"What's she like?" Hilde asked, pulling back from her eye staring with Heero. "She's nice, sweet,beautiful…like an angel." Heero said slowly. There was a glint in his eye that intrigued Hilde. /Perhaps he's talking about me…that'd be nice./ "Really? Well then go for it! I don't think she'd be angry with you if she's so sweet." Hilde said, folding her arms. Heero shook his head and grabbed the popcorn. "I can't. She likes someone else—a lot!" he replied. Hilde sighed exasperatedly and said, "Aren't you going to ask me?" Heero smiled and asked, "Do you love anyone?" Hilde poked his nose and nodded. "Other than Duo?" Heero continued.

Hilde nodded. "He's a great friend who's always there for me. But I'm afraid that if I tell him I like him that it'll ruin our friendship." Heero looked down at his socks. "Well the friendship wouldn't be a good one if he would let that ruin it." He replied, not looking up. Hilde smiled and said, "Well in that case…Heero Yuy, I think I'm in love with you!" Heero's mouth dropped open slightly and his eyes widened. "N-N-Nani?" he stuttered. "I said, 'I think I'm in love with you.' You're not mad right?" Hilde asked worridly. Heero shook his head and took her hands in his own. "Like I said before, I won't let a thing like this ruin our friendship." He said.

"In the mean while, we can talk to Duo and find out just why he didn't come tonight okay?" Heero said, pulling Hilde off the couch. "Okay. I don't think it can work between him and me though. I don't think I could stand to be with someone so unreliable." She said as they sat in front of the vid-phone. Heero flicked it on and dialed Duo's number. "Do you want me to go?" Heero asked as the phone continued to ring. Hilde shook her head. "Duo Maxwell here!" Duo's cheery voice rang. He took in a breath when he saw who was calling. "Duo—where were you tonight?" Hilde asked angrily. Duo smacked himseldf in the head. "I'm sorry Hil…I completely forgot! We can still go out..it's only nine-ten." He said, pointing to his watch.

Hilde shook her head and sighed. "No Duo. I can't. Until you finally grow up and become responsible, I can't date you." She said, before turning it off quickly. "He needed that. He needed to be scolded. Granted that was sugar coated…it took guts Hilde." Heero said, tilting her chin up. "Come now, don't cry." He whispered, kissing the tears from her eyes. "Oh Heero." He scooped Hilde up in his arms and carried her away.

//This is for all the lonely people

thinking that life has passed them by

don't give up until you drink from the silver cup

and never take you down or never give you up

you never know until you try.//

Owari.

Hotaru

[1] Yeah Hotaru, like drug busts are the only crime. I guess I aint creative! 


End file.
